


The Old Dorm House

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agender Terezi, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Genderfluid Gamzee, Multi, Mystery, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Paranormal, Polyamory, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Salem Skaia Academy: a place for the world’s most talented children, human and troll alike. It is here that Karkat Vantas, his quadrants, and his friends look forward to their final spring break before graduation. With little left to lose, they decide to investigate and stay overnight in the old dorm house, which is, like all abandoned buildings, rumored to be haunted. During their vacation, various relationships will be tested, skeletons will be dug up (figuratively and literally), and the school's morbid history will finally come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Dorm House

The Salem Skaia Academy: a place for the world’s most talented children, human and troll alike. Located in Salem, Massachusetts, on a private beach, this picturesque building is one of the least known of the Skaia institutes run and funded by Her Imperial Condescension. Unknownst to most, this is also the academy that Feferi Peixes, the sole heir to be the leader of all trollkind, is enrolled in. She also invited her great many friends, and now they are all seniors, a few months away from graduating. But their studies are put on hold for now, for today is the beginning of the eight day long spring break.

\--

DAY ONE

10:42 AM

KARKAT’S POV

No alarm startles you from your slumber that morning. You hadn’t set one the night before, because there are no classes for you to hurry to. It’s beyond refreshing, and you’re looking forward to sleeping in for the rest of the week, too. 

As usual, Gamzee isn’t in his bunk below yours, and inside has curled up all nice and snug against your chest, despite behind a head taller than you. His snoring rustles the mass of unbrushed locks hanging over his eyes. In his slumber, his jaw is slack, his fangs sharp but unthreatening. It seems like it would be a crime to wake him, but you know it would take something worse than you wriggling out from under him to do that. You give his clownish nose a kiss and escape to the floor via jumping down, since it’s faster than the ladder.

Something under your foot buzzes, and you raise your foot to give your bag a quizzical expression, before remembering that you had left your cell in the outer pocket the night before.

You dig the thing out, and find you had missed several calls from both Jade and Nepeta, and one long text from Dave you don’t bother to read yet. It’s probably just one of his raps he wants you to look over and critique, anyway, and you need at least two cups of coffee before diving into that jumble of curiously phallic metaphors.

Speaking of coffee. After glancing back to ensure that Gamzee is sleeping like a human baby, you take the bag of coffee beans from beside the microwave and start pouring it into the coffee machine Jade put together for you for your first year matespritship anniversary. It grinds the beans near silently, so you never have to worry about disturbing your grumpy ass dorm room neighbors. 

After a couple of seconds, the coffee begins to drip into the pot below. You take in a whiff of the strong, comforting aroma, and start writing out a text to Jade.

HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ROUSE ME EARLY ON OUR DAY OFF FROM SCHOOL. SHAME ON YOU, HARLEY. YOU SHOULD REALLY KNOW BETTER.  
I MEAN, LIKE HELL I WAS GOING TO WAKE UP ANYWAY, BUT YOU KNOW.  
gamzees still asleep huh  
IS THAT EVEN A FUCKING QUESTION? DUDE SLEEPS MORE THAN SOMEONE IN A GODDAMN COMA.  
i wouldve thought youd wake him up to make you breakfast  
NAH, WE STILL HAVE SOME LEFTOVER WAFFLES I CAN REHEAT.   
BESIDES, IT’S *SPRING BREAK*. IT WOULD BE CRUEL AS ALL FUCK TO WAKE A GUY UP ON TODAY OF ALL DAYS.  
AHEM. *COUGHS POINTEDLY*   
technically its a weekend so youd have the day off anyway :p  
and i wasnt trying to wake you up earlier mister morning grump! i just wanted you to know to call me back   
or i guess text me back which you did  
so there everything worked out according to plan for once :)  
OKAY, MISS HIGH AND SASSADORABLE. I TEXTED YOU BACK. WHAT’S UP?  
i thought we could start making plans for the next week  
SO SOON? SPRING BREAK JUST BEGUN, JESUS. LET ME ENJOY SOME LAZY FUCKING AROUND FOR AT LEAST ONE DAY BEFORE WE SIT DOWN AND START PLOTTING HOW TO GET THE MOST FUN OUT OF THE WEEK, OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU’RE HOPING TO ACCOMPLISH BY PLANNING OUT AND THEREFORE RUINING A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO DO SHIT ALL ALL DAY LONG.  
it wasnt my idea this time!  
aradia came up with a really cool idea last night and she asked me if i wanted to be a part of it  
OH, GOD.   
what?? aradias a fun person  
ARADIA’S HOBBIES INCLUDE DIGGING FOR DINOSAUR BONES AND GOING ON GHOST HUNTS IN THE GRAVEYARD. WHATEVER SHE HAS PLANNED, I WANT ABSO FUCKING LUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH IT.  
karkat dont be such a whiny child  
aradia is a perfectly sane girl who actually cares about you and considers you one of her close friends :(  
she even asked me to extend the invitation to you!  
DOES HER REALLY COOL IDEA HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH DEAD PEOPLE?  
no!  
not directly  
THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN.  
well…  
the idea is that aradia wants to go explore the old dorm house!  
THE OLD DORM HOUSE?   
YOU MEAN… THE ONE STRICTLY FORBIDDEN TO STUDENTS? THAT OLD DORM HOUSE?  
no i meant the other one  
yes of course that dorm house! and its not like it’s a safety issue. the teachers always say that the floorboards are too flimsy and coming apart but john snuck in through one of the windows back in freshman year and he said the place is dusty but completely intact!  
I SUPPOSE YOU WANT TO FIGURE OUT WHY IT’S FORBIDDEN.  
kind of yeah   
isnt there any part of you thats curious karkat????  
none of the teachers will talk about it but most of them went home for the break so theres little chance well be found out  
FOUND OUT AND EXPELLED, PROBABLY.  
john wasnt expelled just suspended for a few days  
JADE MALEAH HARLEY.  
THIS ISN’T HARRY BLOODY POTTER HERE. THIS GOES ON YOUR PERMENANT RECORD. ISN’T YOURS LIKE EXTRA MEGA SQUEAKY CLEAN? ARE YOU SO DESPERATELY CURIOUS YOU’RE GOING TO RISK CRAPPING ALL OVER THAT?  
I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO GET INTO A PRESTIGIOUS AS FUCK COLLEGE.  
of course i do! but no college is going to turn down my application just because of something i did during spring break mere months before graduation  
most students do something rebelliously out of character their senior year  
YOU’VE ALREADY FULLY JUSTIFIED THIS ASININE DUMBASS DECISION TO YOURSELF, HAVEN’T YOU?  
oh absolutely :p  
GOD, I WISH I COULD SAY NO TO THAT STUPIDLY CUTE TONGUE EMOTICON.  
:p  
please??  
we can take nepeta and eridan and gamzee along  
and stay in the old rooms overnight and tell ghost stories and not have to worry about pesky neighbors invading our privacy  
*nudge nudge* ;)  
YOU ALREADY USED THAT LINE ON ERIDAN, I BET.  
well nepeta did but yes  
it worked like a charm :p  
…  
AH, FUCK.  
yay!  
I DIDN’T SAY IT YET.  
haha yeah sorry premature yay please continue  
FUCK, FINE. I’LL AGREE TO TAG ALONG ON THIS ADVENTURE, BUT I WOULD LIKE IT TO BE KNOWN TO EVERYONE THAT I STILL THINK IT’S A BAD FUCKING DECISION.  
yay!!! :)  
ill tell nepeta youre in  
wake gamzee up! if were staying overnight then theres no better time to start packing than now  
WE AREN’T GOING TO EVEN WAIT UNTIL IT’S DARK OUT?  
im not that stupid karkat jeeeeeez  
JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ  
jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez  
okay g2g  
aradia says were all going to meet up at the track field around 3 and take the long way around through the cemetery  
OH, GOODIE.  
it should be fun :)   
i love you! <3  
LOVE YOU, TOO. <3  
PSYCHO.

Your coffee machine beeps, the carafe full and ready to be served. Behind you, Gamzee gives a soft snore, and you grab one of the random horns lying around the floor to chuck it at Gamzee. It hits him on the shoulder, and he comes to groggily, cartoonish confusion twisting his facial features in a hilarious manner.

“Get up,” you tell him as you begin to pour yourself a mug, “Start packing some clothes. We’re sneaking into the old dorm house today.”


End file.
